An emerging trend in the field of space exploration is the development and deployment of low mass satellites, commonly referred to as micro-, nano-, or femto-satellites. These satellites are seeing increasing use as a low-cost alternative to more traditional large-scale spacecraft, a notable example being the CubeSat standard, and eventually as components in a durable, redundant satellite network. Nanosats ere designed for a life of 1-2 years. They often have body-mounted solar panels, which makes them severely power limited, with usable specific power P/m of ˜1 watt per kg of satellite mass (note that the Lockheed-Martin A2100 bus used for geosynchronous satellites has 4000 W capability and a launch mass of ˜3000 kg, so the 1 W/kg rule of thumb holds over a wide range of satellite masses). CubeSats are also volume limited (1 liter per cube), placing a severe volume constraint on the propulsion system. Nanosats are a low-cost, easily replaced approach to satellite constellations, and as such need to be nimble. That is, orbital maneuvers need to be accomplished relatively quickly to minimize mission control costs and maximize the usable satellite duty cycle of 1-2 years. Although rapid orbital maneuvering can always be accomplished by chemical propulsion, scaling down chemical systems to nanosat size (thrust<<1 Newton) has proved difficult for solid and liquid propulsion systems. Thus, one impediment to wide implementation of nanosats is the lack of a highly compact, simple, and efficient propulsion system for primary (orbital transfer, drag makeup, and maneuvering) and secondary (attitude and trajectory control) applications. CHIPS eliminates this impediment by providing an integrated solution for both primary propulsion and attitude control, enabling nano-, micro-, and even larger satellites to perform various mission tasks including orbit transfer, de-orbiting, station keeping, and position, attitude and acceleration control for multiple satellites in formation.